Doctor Strange (film)
Doctor Strange is a 2016 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. It is the fourteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and the second installment of Phase Three. The film was released on October 25, 2016 internationally and on November 4, 2016 in the United States. The film is directed by Scott Derrickson and stars Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange and Dormammu, Chiwetel Ejiofor as Karl Mordo, Rachel McAdams as Christine Palmer, Benedict Wong as Wong, Mads Mikkelsen as Kaecilius and Tilda Swinton as the Ancient One. Synopsis From Marvel comes Doctor Strange, the story of the world-famous neurosurgeon Dr. Stephen Strange whose life changes forever after a horrific car accident robs him of the use of his hands. When traditional medicine fails him, he is forced to look for healing, and hope, in an unlikely place - a mysterious enclave known as Kamar-Taj. He quickly learns that this is not just a center for healing but also the front line of a battle against unseen dark forces bent on destroying our reality. Before long Strange -- armed with newly acquired magical powers - is forced to to choose whether to return to his life of fortune and status or leave it all behind to defend the world as the most powerful sorcerer in existence.New Synopsis For Marvel's DOCTOR STRANGE Provides A More Detailed Outline Of The Movie's Plot Plot In Kathmandu, Nepal, a group of rogue sorcerers infiltrate the Kamar-Taj, an enclave that is known only to the Masters of the Mystic Arts. After beheading the librarian, the group's leader Kaecilius steals a forbidden ritual from a book owned by his former mentor, the Ancient One. As the Zealots escape through a portal to London, the Sorcerer Supreme traps them in a Mirror Dimension that is invisible to the public. She takes down several Zealots but fails to stop Kaecilius and his surviving followers from escaping with the ritual. In New York City, Stephen Strange is an acclaimed doctor and neurosurgeon but is also very arrogant and cares only for the wealth and success his talents bring. One night, as he travels to give a guest talk, he is involved in a car crash after diverting his attention from the road. Although he survives his hands are badly injured, necessitating the insertion of metal pins into them. As a result they continuously tremble leaving Strange barely able to write his name, ending his career. His former lover and co-worker Christine Palmer tries to help him move on, but Strange is desperate to heal his injuries and harshly orders her to leave him alone. After months trying experimental surgeries on his hands, using up all his money and resources, Strange seeks out Jonathan Pangborn, a paraplegic who mysteriously was able to walk again. Pangborn directs Strange to the secret compound Kamar-Taj, where he is taken in by another sorcerer under the Ancient One, Karl Mordo. The Ancient One shows Strange her power, revealing the Astral plane and other dimensions such as the Mirror Dimension. Strange begs her to teach him, and she eventually agrees despite his arrogance, which reminds her of Kaecilius. Strange begins his tutelage under the Ancient One and Mordo, and learns from the ancient books in the library which is now protected by the master Wong. It is explained that Earth is protected from other dimensions by a spell formed from three buldings called Sanctums, found in New York City, London, and Hong Kong. The task of the sorcerers is to protect the Sanctums, though Pangborn chose to forgo this responsibility in favor of channeling energy into walking again; Strange will have to decide between regaining the use of his hands and defending the world. Strange advances quickly over several months, even secretly reading from the forbidden texts and learning to bend time with the mystical Eye of Agamotto. Mordo and Wong warn Strange against using such power and breaking the laws of nature, comparing his arrogant yearning for power to that of Kaecilius, who believes that everyone should live as long as the Ancient One after the deaths of his loved ones. Kaecilius and his followers use the stolen pages to begin summoning the powerful Dormammu of the Dark Dimension, where time does not exist and all can live forever. This destroys the London Sanctum, and sends Strange from Kamar-Taj to the New York Sanctum. Kaecilius and the Zealots then clash there, where Strange holds them off with the mystical Cloak of Levitation until Mordo and the Ancient One arrive. Strange and Mordo become disillusioned with the Ancient One after Kaecilius reveals that her long life has come from her own use of Dormammu's power. Kaecilius mortally wounds the Ancient One, and escapes to Hong Kong. The Ancient One tells Strange that he too will have to break the rules, to balance out Mordo's steadfast nature, before dying despite the best efforts of Strange and a bewildered Palmer. Strange and Mordo arrive in Hong Kong to find Wong dead and the Sanctum destroyed, with the Dark Dimension already engulfing Earth. Strange uses the Eye to turn back time and save Wong, before creating an infinite time loop inside the Dark Dimension that traps himself and Dormammu in the same moment forever. After killing Strange many times to no avail, Dormammu reluctantly agrees to leave Earth if Strange breaks the loop, taking Kaecilius and his zealots with him. Disgusted by Strange and the Ancient One's disregard for the consequences of defying nature, Mordo severs all ties to Kamar-Taj and departs on his own. Strange returns the Eye, which Wong calls an Infinity Stone, to Kamar-Taj, and then takes up residence in the New York Sanctum to continue his studies. Sometime later, Strange is visited there by Thor, who has brought his brother Loki to Earth to search for their father Odin. Elsewhere, Mordo visits Pangborn and steals the energy he uses to walk, stating his intention to stop the continued misuse of power by Earth's sorcerers. Cast *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange / DormammuDOCTOR STRANGE Director Addresses Final Battle *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Karl Mordo *Rachel McAdams as Doctor Christine Palmer *Benedict Wong as Wong *Mads Mikkelsen as Kaecilius *Tilda Swinton as the Ancient One *Michael Stuhlbarg as Doctor Nicodemus West *Benjamin Bratt as Jonathan Pangborn *Scott Adkins as Lucian *Linda Louise Duan as Master Minoru *Mark Anthony Brighton as Daniel Drumm *Topo Wresniwiro as Hamir *Stan Lee as Watcher Informant *Lulu Wilson as Donna Strange (deleted scene) Scott Derrickson on What He Had to Do to Direct ‘Doctor Strange’ *Amy Landecker as Dr. Bruner (deleted scene) ‘Transparent’s’ Amy Landecker Joins Benedict Cumberbatch in Marvel’s ‘Doctor Strange’ (Exclusive)Hey everyone - reading through everything, will answer as many questions as I can. *Chris Hemsworth as Thor (mid-credits scene) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Metro-General Hospital **Stephen Strange's Apartment **New York Sanctum **Jonathan Pangborn's Workshop **Avengers Tower *Kathmandu, Nepal **Kamar-Taj *Mount Everest *London, England ** **London Sanctum *Hong Kong, China **Hong Kong Sanctum *Multiverse **Astral Dimension **Mirror Dimension **Dark Dimension **Quantum Realm *Tokyo, Japan (mentioned) *Asgard (mentioned) Events *Theft of the Book of Cagliostro *Attack on the Sanctums **Destruction of the London Sanctum **Battle at the New York Sanctum **Duel on the Astral Plane **Battle of the Mirror Dimension **Battle at the Hong Kong Sanctum **Skirmish in the Dark Dimension Items *Eye of Agamotto **Time Stone *Sling Ring *Mjolnir *Cloak of Levitation *Orb of Agamotto *Quarterstaff *Staff of the Living Tribunal *Vaulting Boots of Valtorr *Brazier of Bom'Galiath *Scythe Daggers *Wand of Watoomb *Crimson Bands of Cyttorak *Daggers of Daveroth *Ebony Blade *Lamp of Icthalon *Rotunda of Gateways *Library of Kamar-Taj **Book of Cagliostro **Book of the Invisible Sun **'' '' **''Codex Imperium'' **'' '' **'' '' *'' '' Vehicles * Sentient Species *Humans *Asgardians *Mindless Ones Creatures * Organizations *Masters of the Mystic Arts *Zealots *United States Air Force (mentioned) *United States Marine Corps (mentioned) *Avengers (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Adria *Kaecilius's Son *Cagliostro *Agamotto *Living Tribunal *Valtorr *Watoomb *Loki *Odin * * * * * * **'' '' *Beyoncé * * Production Kevin Feige only had this to say, "I think 'Dr. Strange' would kick ass. I think we've done very well at the superhero genre, if you will, this street level superhero aspect of the Marvel Universe. I think with Thor you'll see us cracking into the cosmic side of the Marvel Universe in a very good way that's never been done before in our movies and I'd love to get into that supernatural element. I think that Dr. Strange could be a good way of being the lynchpin to that universe with Werewolf By Night, with Blade again someday – that side of the Marvel Universe." In January 2013, Kevin Feige spoke about characters he considered might be going into development in Phase 3, "Doctor Strange, which I've been talking about for years, is definitely one of them. He's a great, original character, and he checks the box off this criteria that I have: he's totally different from anything else we have, just like Guardians Of The Galaxy." On June 3, 2014 Scott Derrickson tweeted that his next movie will be Doctor Strange, and that casting directors were looking at and Benedict Cumberbatch for the lead role. In August, 2014, conflicting reports were given as to the plot of the movie, whether or not it would be an origin story.Marvel's DOCTOR STRANGE Movie Will Not Be An Origin Story In September 2014, the film was announced to begin shooting in May 2015 at in the UK.Marvel’s Doctor Strange set to shoot in UK On August 29, 2014, it was announced that entered final negotiations.Exclusive: Joaquin Phoenix in Final Talks to Lead DOCTOR STRANGE On October 1, 2014, it was announced that talks with Phoenix have ended and the studio is actively searching for their lead actor.Joaquin Phoenix ‘Doctor Strange’ Talks End; Back To Square One In December 2014, Deadline reported that Phoenix never had a deal with Marvel Studios.Benedict Cumberbatch ‘Doctor Strange’ Deal Closes At Marvel On October 27, 2014, it was revealed that Benedict Cumberbatch was in final negotiations to play Doctor Strange.Benedict Cumberbatch To Play ‘Doctor Strange’ At the end of October, it was announced on the Marvel Event Liveblog it will be released on November 4, 2016.Marvel Studios Event Liveblog On December 4, 2014, Marvel finalized its deal with Benedict Cumberbatch to portray Stephen Strange.Benedict Cumberbatch to Play Doctor Strange On January 22, 2015, it was reported that Marvel is looking to cast in an unspecified role.Marvel Courting Chiwetel Ejiofor for Leading Role in 'Doctor Strange' (Exclusive) On June 11, 2015, Chiwetel Ejiofor was cast as Baron Mordo.Chiwetel Ejiofor’s ‘Doctor Strange’ Character Revealed: He’ll Play Baron Mordo On July 14, 2015, Tilda Swinton was cast as the Ancient One.The ANCIENT ONE Speaks: TILDA SWINTON Says She's On-Board for DOCTOR STRANGE On 15 August, 2015, at D23, Kevin Feige confirmed that Chiwetel Ejiofor and Tilda Swinton have joined the cast of Doctor Strange as Karl Mordo and the Ancient One, respectively, while also showing off new concept art for the series that gave fans their first look at the design of star Benedict Cumberbatch's costume.D23 Expo 2015: Marvel's 'Doctor Strange' Updates & More According to Variety, Hannibal star Mads Mikkelsen is in early talks to play one of the villians in the film. While sources say no offer has been delivered, one is expected shortly.‘Doctor Strange’ Eyes ‘Hannibal’ Star Mads Mikkelsen to Play Villain (EXCLUSIVE) Marvel officially announced Mikkelsen's role when they announced that the movie had began production. On July 23, 2016 at the San Diego Comic-Con, the second trailer was released. Videos Trailers Marvel's Doctor Strange Teaser Trailer Doctor Strange Official Trailer 2 Doctor Strange TV Spot Strange's Time - Marvel's Doctor Strange Strange's Time in Reverse - Marvel's Doctor Strange Legacy TV Spot - Marvel's "Doctor Strange" Clips Doctor Strange Movie CLIP - Heal the Body (2016) - Benedict Cumberbatch Movie Doctor Strange Movie CLIP - The Strange Policy (2016) - Benedict Cumberbatch Movie Doctor Strange Movie CLIP - Sanctum Battle (2016) - Benedict Cumberbatch Movie DOCTOR STRANGE Promo Clip - The Multiverse (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE Promo Clip - The New Avengers (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD Featurette Marvel's Doctor Strange featurette - Official UK HD Universes Within - Marvel's Doctor Strange Featurette Other Music *''Doctor Strange – Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' Not in the Official Soundtrack References External Links * * * * * pl:Doktor Strange (film) Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Released Movies Category:Doctor Strange (film)